Heroes
by SurreptitiousNinja
Summary: Because Heroes need love too. A drabble series featuring RobStar, BBRae, Flinx, CyBee, AquaTerra, JeriKole and ArgentxHotspot. Rating may change.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, those of you who read my story, For Every Rose, this is the drabble series I was talking about. Everyone else, a big fat welcome to my new drabble series! _Heroes_ will focus on many couples, mainly Flinx, RobStar, BBRae, AquaTerra, CyBee, JeriKole and HotspotxArgent. Some will be long, some (most) will be short, few will be a couple words long, and some maybe even mini-series. So enjoy!**

**By the way, this one is pretty OOC and cheesy beyond belief. I'm sorry this is so horrible, I wrote it at 11 at night, so... Hopefully all of these aren't as bad as this. **

**Have a prompt you'd like me to use? Please PM me or leave it in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

_Friends_

_"A friend will help you find your Prince Charming- A best friend will kidnap him and bring him to you."_

"Raven?" Starfire called, searching for her dark friend. "Raven?" She repeated, this time slightly more urgent. Clutching the small piece of paper, in her hand, she eventually found herself one the roof, where she could see the young empath's silhouette outlined by the setting sun. Starfire re-read the small script on the paper quickly before making her way to her friend.

"Friend Ravnen?" The young Tameranian girl spoke quietly as not to scare the meditating figure beside her. She heard Raven take a deep breath. While Raven slowly pulled herself out of her meditative state, Starfire took the time to look at the other girl. She was very pretty, in all honesty- her smooth gray skin only made her violet hair and eyes look more vibrant and stunning. Raven turned to look at her.

"Can I help you, Starfire?" She asked, her voice mellow. Starfire turned to stare at the sunset before handing her friend the piece of paper. Raven took it, her eyes scouring the sheet. She looked up, her eyes questioning. "What is this?" Turning to face her fellow Titan once again, Starfire's emerald eyes met Raven's.

"The paper is comparing the actions of a good friend to one of the best kind, correct?" Slowly, Raven nodded. It was clear on her face that she did not like where this was going. Starfire, in a surge of confidence, continued.

"Well, I wish to be one of the "best of friends" for you. If I may ask, would you like me to fetch you your Prince Charming?" Raven's eyes widened.

"Just who do you think _my_ Prince Charming is?" She asked, her voice a mixture of accusation and curiosity. The alien girl simply shrugged, a strangely earth-like gesture, and faced Raven again from where her eyes had wandered.

"I am not sure, Raven. Could you, perhaps, inform me?" There was a pregnant pause as Starfire saw Raven's cheeks redden. Softening her voice, Starfire asked another question.

"Raven, are you aware of the rumors on this very subject between the female Titans?" Raven slowly nodded. "May you confirm these rumors for me, dear friend?" Raven's entire face flushed a dark red and quickly turned away. Starfire's face fell as her guesses were almost surely denied by the silence. Right before she was about to turn and leave, she saw the tiniest of nods shift the empath's head. Starfire smiled, almost squealing in delight before remembering her friend's earlier wishes for her not to, and clapped her hands. She did, however, break one of Raven's rules and embraced her tightly before disappearing down in to the Tower once more. Racing through the halls, she approached the young changeling's room, urgently banging on the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! Don't break the door-" the green skinned boy was revealed as the door slid open, rubbing the back of his neck. At the sight of Starfire, he froze. "Oh, hey Star. I didn't realize it was you. What did you- ahh!" He cried as Starfire grabbed hold of his collar and flew at full speed up to the roof. Raven sat with her back to them, leaning on her hands and staring at the sunset. Slowing down, she carried the boy over to Raven and plopped him right next to her. Startled, she looked up, her eyes wide with slight anger and confusion. Starfire giggled before turning and walking away.

"So, ah, Raven, what's up with Starfire, huh?"

"Um," Raven paused, and Starfire turned to see her friend looking back at her with slightly pink cheeks. Starfire put her index finger up to her mouth and turned away from the two for the last time that night. Walking down the stairs, she could hear the awkward conversation slowly become more comfortable.

"I've no idea. Who ever does?" Raven's voice drifted down the stairs. "But she's a good soul- even with her foreign cooking."

"You know, some people would call my tofu 'foreign cooking'," Beast Boy said, his voice cocky. Starfire could almost feel Raven roll her eyes.

"Would some people be you and Silkie?"

"Exactly."

Starfire was startled by the sound of muffled grunts at eleven in the evening. The noises sounded almost like a struggle. She rolled off of her spot in her bed, pulling her half braided hair in to a band for her to finish later as she went to investigate. Slowly, she approached her door.

"Hello?" She called softly. More muffled grunts came in response. She pressed the button that would open her door, and gasped. A tied-up Robin lay at her door, struggling against the gag in his mouth and the rope around his body. Worried, Starfire began to panic.

"Robin? Who has done this to you? Are you harmed? Is there someone in the-" she stopped, seeing something white move on his neck.

"Robin, could you please shift your neck upwards?" He did so willingly. Whatever it took to get him out of his snare, she supposed. Starfire reached down and removed a crumpled piece of paper from the Boy Wonders' collar. Flattening the paper out on the wall, she read the familiar words, smiling at the new edition.

_"A friend will help you find your Prince Charming- A best friend will kidnap him and bring him to you." _Hope I guessed right. ~Raven

A/N: Yeah, so I didn't really like this one. Way OOC and cheesy. Anyway, if you have a prompt, I'd be glad to use it. Leave a review or PM me with the prompt and the couple you want me to use. NOTE: you can do multiple couples per prompt.

See you soon! -SurreptitiousNinja


End file.
